Four Thieves, One Jewel
by Youki kagome
Summary: Taken over for Darkened Skyes. IY/YYH crossover. In the middle of the maze there was a jewel that everyone was after, what if two sets of thieves got there first? who would get to claim the jewel? Would friendship bloom, or would they all separate? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**YK: I have taken over Darkened Skyes story, as she didn't want to continue it anymore.  
I'm posting this now, and due to the fact that I'm no good at using an OC (Miryo) when I know little about them, I will be editing her out.  
Due to that aspect, parings will change.  
Sorry about any inconveniences this has caused!**

Disclaimer: I own no one! 

Power… such a beautiful power… calling to all the demons of the land. Yet there were traps set up to keep the many weak creatures out. The guardian of this power wished for a challenge, not something so simple that it would vanish in the flick of a wrist. Unfortunately for the guardian, two of those creatures would reach it at the same time.

-some random village-

"Hey Sango? Do you hear that call too?" A young crow demon asked her friend. The crow was 6 feet, jet-black hair to mid-back, and shockingly blue eyes. Her friend was 5'11", hazel eyes, and also had black hair, hanging down to her waist in a low bow. Furry black triangles poked out of Sango's hair, informing anyone with a brain she was a kitsune.

"Kagome…? Are you sure you're hearing a call?" The crow stretched onto her tiptoes, fingers brushing the ceiling with black wings spread out for balance. "Yeah… it's like the story of the Sirens… once you hear the call, you have to find the source of it or just turn into a loony." The two girls laughed at this. However, there was a distracted look in their eyes…

-yet again, a random village-

"Kuronue! You're going to ruin the floor!" Dark brown eyes glared at a silver haired, golden-eyed kitsune. "Yoko, you can't honestly tell me you don't feel the call too…" Sighing, Yoko tapped the talisman on Kuronue's chest. "I thought this thing shielded you from all magical influences." "It does, but this is way too strong for even my pendant. What do you say we go hunt down the source of it?"

Yoko stretched, his 6 and a half feet nearly causing him to smack his head against the ceiling. "You outta be more careful, fox. Your height'll be the death of you." Kuronue teased his partner-in-crime. "Well, at least I have some height, shorty." Yoko bit back. Kuronue was still quite tall at 6 feet 4 inches. Changing the subject, Kuronue asked Yoko, "Shouldn't we get going if we want to beat all the lesser yokai to the prize?" "As if they had any chance of beating us from the start…" Yoko sneered.

-A large bush maze chock full of traps-

"Sango, you better stay here… don't want you getting killed in there." Kagome begged her friend to stay away from the prize at the heart of the maze. "Don't tell me you're just gonna fly over it until you find the source…" "Now where would the fun be in that? I sense plenty of lower-class demons in there… it's going to be an interesting trip." Kagome grinned animalistically before charging headfirst into the maze. Soon, the death cries of many demons could be heard, followed by some muttering of it being too easy.

"Okay Yoko, you ARE staying outside of the maze, whether you like it or not." Sango's head snapped up, wondering who was coming. She spotted two male demons, kitsune and raven by their scents, walking towards them. The kitsune's hair was silvery, down past his back, while his white clothes accented his golden eyes that were currently flashing with anger. The raven that was walking next to him, he had a tattered top hat on his head, with blue-black hair in a high ponytail coming out of the hat. His dark brown, nearly black eyes were narrowed at the kitsune who Sango had determined was Yoko. The group still hadn't noticed her. Sitting there patiently, she tapped her foot. "Yoko, stay here with this young lady," Kuronue winked at Sango, "and wait for me to come out. And yes, I WILL be coming back, for your information."

**YK: Alright, for those of you who haven't noticed, I changed Miryo to Sango. Many things will probably be different from the original way the story was going to be written, but I can't really help that.**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**YK: Here is the quick edited version of the second chapter! I hope that you will all review, and give me your idea's as far as what you want to happen for this story!**

**Disclaimer: YK:I Own no one!  
Lawyer: taps foot That's not what you said last time we talked to you about this.  
plays tape recorder " Their mine! All of them are mine! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!"  
YK: looks around nervously Uhhh… Oops?  
recorder stops  
YK: So, for my own safety, I own no one, but I'm aloud to dream like everyone else, right?  
**

Standing on the border of the Shikon maze, Youko Kurama admired the view. The bushes that created the form were very well kept... and the shirt that girl was wearing gave an even better view than the plants. Feeling a rather heated gaze on her, the black kitsune known as Sango turned a dark-eyed glare upon the silver kitsune. "You do realize it's impolite to stare, I hope." The silver flashed a dazzling smile at her and swiftly replied, "Of course I realize that... but in the presence of such absolute beauty, how could I help myself?" With a semi-loud huff, Sango slammed Youko into the ground before he could see the light blush staining her cheeks. With her tail gently waving back and forth, Sango calmly walked away from the dazed and perverted kitsune; while he was enjoying a nice view up her skirt.

-In the maze-

"Hyaa!" With a graceful kick to the lizard yokai's head, Kagome grinned and continued to walk forward. Meanwhile, the lizard's head, which had been removed from its body, grew eight legs and began to scuttle towards Kagome. Hearing the shuffling noise, she turned around to see what it was... "Oh... my... freakin'... GAWD!" she screamed. After all, it isn't every day you see a bleeding, dismembered head grow legs and start chasing after you. Nope, certainly not. Muttering "ew...ew...ew..." the crow youkai stomped the thing multiple times. Summoning up a ball of fire, Kagome burnt the twitching critter, just for good measure. Muttering curses under her breath about foul eight legged reanimated creatures, she didn't notice the box shaped hole in front of her, the almost-broken tree branch above her, or the wire that was getting ready to spring a trap. At the very last moment, she felt the wire against her skin, but alas, 'twas too late: with a loud crashing noise the tree branch fell on top of her as she stumbled...

-In the maze, with Kuronue-

(A/N: I have just realized that I know absolutely NOTHING about his attacks. What have I gotten myself into...? TT I s'pose i'll just base him off of Kagura... somewhat... :gulp:)

A flick of the wrist, a blast of wind later, and the several lower class yokai that had been attempting to stop him from his destination where gone. "Obviously controlled by the Shikon..." the raven yokai grumbled under his breath. True, he had been fighting the whispers from the jewel, but it was no difficult task for him whatsoever. However the rather large Oni in front of him obviously had some difficulties. With an echoing roar, the uni-browed beast came charging at Kuronue. Crouching into the grass, he leaped onto the creature's shoulder. His wings gently settling back to his side, Kuronue pulled a feather off of his wing with a slight wince, and gently tickled it under its ear.

A crude noise, possibly a laugh, issued from the Oni's throat. "S-s-stop I-it!" It managed to giggle out, an extremely odd noise from such a menacing creature. Wincing at the harsh sound, Kuronue obliged the foul thing and ceased to tickle it. Instead, he willed his ki into the feather, urging it to grow thinner and longer, eventually turning it into a midnight hued blade. While the uni-browed one was still suffering from the giggles, the raven gracefully leaped onto its head, laid on his stomach so that his arms hung out over the oni's head, and stabbed the feather-turned-blade into its eye. Howling in pain, the beast stomped around the maze at an astonishingly fast pace, flinging its arms up and down, similar to a baby throwing a tantrum. A very large, ugly, uni-browed baby, that is.

Somersaulting off of the uniquely colored head, Kuronue landed with a flap of the wings about a hundred feet behind it. Focusing his gaze upon the Oni, he realized that there were some rather large stitches covering a gash that extended from its back to slightly above its crude skirt. (a/n- I am NOT letting something like that run around nude, thank you kindly.) Holding a hand so it was lined up with the slowly healing gash, he allowed his power to flow into his palm, and released a blast at the stitches. Taking the form of a flock of ravens, they eagerly bit open the thick leather straps used as stitching. Rapidly falling onto the ground were odd little mechanic looking insects, coated in a sheen of sludge colored slime, which was apparently Oni's blood.

Kuronue watched in fascination as the 'insects' shriveled up and exploded in small puffs of black smoke as they hit the ground. Coming to the realization that this creature was never alive in the first place, and was only operational due to the machines inside of it, Kuronue leaped over the remaining pieces as the Oni rapidly dissolved away.

Continuing along the path, a loud crashing noise sounded a slight distance away. Allowing curiosity to overcome him, he headed in the direction of the sound, only to discover a tree branch covering a wide-eyed crow yokai, who had evidently stumbled into the box shaped pit.

-Outside the maze-

Youko was willing that skirt to come just a bit closer as he slowly snuck towards the unsuspecting female. Fortunately, he was spared the trouble, as she had bent over to sniff at a rose bush blooming near a shade-providing tree. The black silk skirt she was wearing wasn't quite long enough to cover, well, anything as she sniffed. The beautiful scent of the rose managed to block out Youko's scent, although it would blend in a little, he hoped. He had a wonderful view of Sango's underclothing as he was laying in the grass under a burning bush. (a/n- Those bushes that are green most of the time, and turn red in the fall...)

Oh, how he wished her shirt was just a bit looser! However, before he could advance any deeper into his fantasy, the object of his, ah, fascination turned around to admire the other plant life around her. She looked around at all of the different flora, until she spotted a flash of silver and white at the base of a green bush. (Lets just say it's spring...) Blushing furiously, and having no way to hide it this time, she called him out. "Youko Kurama! I would greatly appreciate it if you STOPPED TRYING TO GET A LOOK at something you'd never be able to see otherwise!" Golden eyes flashed in a way that Sango realized meant she was in for it. She had just challenged a silver fox's charm, and had a lurking suspicion he wasn't going to give up until he proved her wrong.

"And what will you reward me with if I can manage it, not against your will?"

-Sango's pov-

'Oh no. WHY did I have to be such an idiot? Why?? Well, I might as well answer his question...'

-author's pov-

"It depends on what you're going to ask me for, of course!" Fortunately, Sango was smart enough to NOT grant him anything he requested. God only knew how horny he was... ugh. A smirk slowly drifted onto Youko's face as he debated on what to ask of her.

-Back into the maze-

Kagome's eyes were open quite wide after the tree branch falling on her, so it wasn't that difficult to notice the youkai standing a few feet away. "Um... hi?" Looking up at him, she realized that there was a large sweat drop forming on his head and quickly sliding down. "A bit of help with this branch, just maybe?" Shaking himself out of his daze, Kuronue walked over to her and hefted the branch off the ground and tossed it backwards. Springing out of the depression in the ground, the crow youkai happily hugged Kuronue, causing him to blink in surprise. The only other person who hugged him was Youko, and that was only because he enjoyed flustering the poor raven. There was also the fact that Youko had nymphomania for anything he considered beautiful...

Realizing what exactly she had glomped onto, Kagome hurriedly released him and bowed while apologizing. "Ah! I'm so sorry! I was just so relieved to get out of that pit..." Now that they could both look the other over, Kagome gaped at his top hat, which was missing part of its top. Since there was nothing remarkable about her fighting outfit, Kuronue just gaped at her body in general.

**YK: Alright everyone! That concludes chapter 2! I'm going to have a friend of mine Edit chapters from here on out. If not before, because heaven knows that it's needed!  
Read, Review, and please, no death threats on how horrid it might be. Be constructive! **


End file.
